


You Were Here (All This Time)

by Icecreamy



Series: MX Winter Bingo! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends AU, HyungWonho - Freeform, I CANT TAG THAT WELL SOBS, I'll add more characters as I go, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Soulmate links, but also a soulmate AU, ill add more tags as i go on, the ending is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: They live in a world with soulmate links, different types of links affecting different people in many ways.Hoseok is linked, and so is Hyungwon.What happens when they refuse to play in fate's hands, choosing to go against it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This'll probably be my last fic for this bingo because I gotta focus on the bottom!Wonho bingo. Also, I know this was supposed to be a friends prompt, but I threw in some soulmate stuff because why not  
> (Once again my editing skills suck, I'm sorry)  
> I hope you enjoy!

People are born with soulmates, tied by the so called “red string of fate”. Signs of soulmates can show up as early as the years of childhood, or as late as the years of senility. It comes in many shapes and forms, in things like time, scars, coloring (of hair), names, tattoos, visions and voices that occur from time to time.

And some people, the very rare minority, had things like their soulmates first and last words, feeling the emotions of their meant-to-be, receiving the same injuries as their other, etc.

And then there were those people, like Shin Hoseok (of course), the rarest of all, who felt an _unbearable_ pain whenever their soulmate was near. The pain affected each person differently depending precisely on their birthdate, gender, etc. And it ranged from a intense burn, to a suffocating breath, rendering them unable to breathe, to the feeling of their flesh being cut.

It was morbid, and people who suffered from soulmate ties like that searched as much as they could, wanting nothing more than to end the pain that being without their other brought along. And the pain did stop, once they had established a relationship, bringing ease to all the poor souls who were cursed with such a link.

But thankfully, for Hoseok, the pain wasn’t _as_ bad as it had been described. They made it sound awful, making him afraid of his own soulmate pains. And when they finally did start, he was relieved, luckily feeling nothing but a sting in his left wrist whenever he just happened to cross lines with his significant other.

Though he hadn’t met his soulmate yet, he knew that he must have crossed paths with them a few times, considering how his arm strongly stung at the randomest moments. And he couldn’t even date, feeling an intense stinging pain every time he just as much reached towards the wrong person. In a way, he was glad it did, it saved him from the pain of having to leave someone for his soulmate, once he find them.

But…

His phone lights up with a message notification, and a name appears on it, one that makes his heart flutter. He knows that this is wrong, that he shouldn’t have feelings for this person, but he does. It only makes his arm sting a little when he speaks to them, and it was bearable (for the most part), so he continued on.

Only because this person was _unique,_ the way they spoke and acted always drew him in. The way they thought, the way they interpreted the universe, it all intrigued Hoseok.

So he didn’t care, if his arm stung whenever his heart fluttered, whenever his cheeks burned, whenever his fingers shook as he typed. He liked to believe, that the person on the other side of the screen _was_ his soulmate.

Because they clicked so well, accidentally meeting through similar interests, starting conversations that never ended. It kept his days lively, colorful and vibrant, having something to look forward to every time he got home. He always tries to convince himself that Chaebugi was his soulmate, despite how the pain in his arm made him argue otherwise.

So when his phone lights up with the familiar name, a small message of _“Good Morning”,_ he dives for it, excitement coursing through his veins. He types back the same reply, adding a small smiley emoticon, grinning when the other read the message almost immediately.

And his heartbeat only quickens when he sees the three dots that appear on the screen, anticipating what would be said. Usually their conversations were the same, with Chaebugi sharing things that interested him, things that he wished to speak about with only Hoseok, things that only the two of them would understand.

But today… was different. The other took a longer time when typing, often pausing, with the small dots disappearing and reappearing every now and then. And when he finally types it, Hoseok is a bit shocked, never really expecting the other to ever say anything like that.

 _“Do you think we could ever meet?”_ The other asks, sparking the blonds senses as he reads the message.

The two have chatted for a full year now, and despite not knowing how the other look, they quickly fell into a deep friendship. They were quick to trust each other, sharing even the smallest between one another. So, the thought that Chaebugi might not be who he expected him to be never crossed his mind.

And it surprises Hoseok when he reads the other’s message, his heart beating rapidly, because through the year they were together, never has such a thing been mentioned. It cracks at the blonds sanity, a growing nervosity developing within him as he types in “ _Of course, one day we will.”_

He holds the phone to his chest, exhaling deeply as he tries to calm his nerves. He knows that he _might_ be a bit too excited, and he tries to ignore how the pain in his arm only throbs more by the second, but it gets the best of him. So he grabs a pillow, screaming into it as he hears the phone make a small _ding!_

He chokes on his spit when he reads the message, entering a coughing spasm as the words run through his mind over and over.

_"I hope it’s soon.”_

\--

Hyungwon curses, the water making the skin on his right wrist a little more sensitive to the burning pain. It feels like his flesh is being torn right off, burned and twisted with. Unfortunately, his case was one of the worst, having an intense stinging to accompany him in _most_ of his moments.

And it was always after he talked to _Wonho,_ when he’d get the worst of the pains. His fingers shook as he typed on the scroll keys in his phone, often to the point where he had to drop his phone to ease it. It angers him, how he could never really be as free as other people when it came to being in love. But at the same time he was sort of thankful. It kept him away from toxic relationships, from ever having to go through any type of heart ache.

But he still feels it, anyway.

Even though he doesn’t really know _Wonho_ that well, he still has developed feelings for the other. His heart aches when he sees the other message _hello?_ and _are you there?_ during the times he doesn’t reply, due to his wrist. And his cheeks flush whenever he gets the smallest of messages from the other, wondering how, despite never meeting the other, Wonho could make him feel in such ways.

And he knows that whenever his wrist stings in such ways, that it could only mean one of  two things. It was either that, Wonho was, in fact his soulmate, and his wrist only stung because they weren’t together yet. Or, that Wonho _wasn’t_ his significant other, and that he was crossing the boundaries.

He hopes it’s the first choice, not really knowing what he’d do if Wonho wasn’t his link.

Running a hand through his wet locks, Hyungwon tries to wash away all his frustrations, scrubbing furiously as he attempts to forget about ever having a link to someone else. Sometimes, he wonders how a world without soulmate links would be like.

When he exits the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair dripping onto the carpeted floor,it just to happens that he remembers one of the most important things. He had forgotten to reply to the other, remembering how the pain was too much, forcing him to get up and leave his phone. He’s quick to scramble for his cell, his towel dropping in the process, and he lays on the bed naked as he types away.

Wonho’s last message was _Bugi? Are you there?_ and the brunette types in an excuse the fastest he can, hoping that the other might still have their phone next to them.

And when he doesn’t get a reply, he sighs, dropping his arms next to him, sprawled on the bed.

He doesn’t notice the door opening. He doesn’t hear it, either, and he swears that his heart was in his throat the minute the screams began.

His roommate, Kihyun, who just so happens to have the best of timings, walked in at the most perfect of moments.

“Hey, Hyun-”

And when he screams, Hyungwon too, raises his voice to such a level. Rolling off the bed, he hides behind the bed, peeking only his head just above it.

“Y-yes?” he responds, internally dying from embarrassment.

“I leave for _ten_ fucking minutes, to get you _fucking_ ice cream, and I come back to you naked? On my bed?” he seethes, his finger jabbing directly in his direction. “I get you what you _fucking_ want, and this is how you repay me?”

And when Hyungwon parts his lips in attempt to reply, he’s met with a grocery bag thrown into his face.

“Just put something on!” The shorter whines, pretending to sob as he turns to exit the room, muttering something along the lines of “I should get some holy water.”  

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Hyungwon sighs, knowing that Kihyun will only use this accident against him.

He knows that Kihyun will just list it under “how Wonho fucks Hyungwon up”, and in a way he is right.  

Because Wonho does fuck him up, so much that he himself thinks it’s insane.

\--

Weeks pass, and their little incident is long forgotten (at least, Hyungwon hopes that it is), but the shorter has forced him to come along for lunch. “It’s important,” Kihyun quotes, as he drags the brunette to their destination.

And when they settle down, menus gone, orders taken, he breaks the news.

“I’ve set up a blind date for you, Hyungwon”

Water spews from the younger's lips, going all over the table and Kihyun, who wasn’t very pleased with what had just happened. Wiping the liquid from his face and table, he keeps his disgusted expression on, glaring at Hyungwon from behind his fringe.

“W-why?” Hyungwon asks, wiping over his lips as he stares at the other across from him. “I don’t need one.”

Sighing, Kihyun shakes his head, leaning back and folding his arms.

“Yes, you do. It’s about time you went on one.”

And Hyungwon leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, returning the glares.

 _“No,_ I don’t. And I won’t need one for a long time.” He sighs from behind his hands, trying his best to suppress his anger. “I’d suggest you cancel it.”

When Kihyun shakes his head, his glare unwavering, his mind holding on strongly to his choice, Hyungwon slams his hands on the table.

“Why not?” he raises his voice, thankful for the loud atmosphere in the moment.

“Because you can’t keep your hopes on ‘Wonho’ forever.” He says, his words sharp, cutting deep at the taller. “It’s not going to happen, Hyungwon, it’s about time you moved on.”

“No, I-”

And this time, it’s Kihyun who raises his voice, drawing the smallest of attention to the two. “No, _nothing._ Your wrist pains are getting worse, and you keep ignoring it!” He knows he hits a nerve when the other grimaces slightly, turning his gaze away. “And it’s not even for a good reason! How the fuck do you know that this ‘Wonho’ is your soulmate, _anyways?”_

“I…,” Hyungwon starts, knowing that Kihyun was more than right, despite how much he hates it. “I can feel it, Kihyun. I- I just know. Please, give me more time,-”

“No, Hyungwon, _please_ just do it this one time.” he pleads, his face full of concern. And Hyungwon knows that he’s not trying to play the “bad guy”, that this was all in effort to help him. He knew that Kihyun knows about the nights where he stays awake due to the intense stinging of his wrist, all because of how Wonho sent him a goodnight wish in the cutest way possible.

And despite how he knows all this, he doesn’t want to agree with the older. He doesn’t want to even think about the smallest possibility of having to let Wonho go.

“Please,” Kihyun asks one more time, begging him with the softest tone. “You can’t wait for Wonho forever, Hyungwon.”

The tall brunette hangs his head, giving the slightest of nods.

“Just this one,” he whispers, “just this one.”

 

That night, despite how his wrist stings, how his fingers shake, he types in one last message before turning off his phone. He hates himself for typing it, but he does it anyways, because he feels that Wonho needs to know. He needs to know that, the two of them can’t raise their hopes too high.

\--

And when Hoseok checks his phone, it drops from his hand, and so does his heart. A heavy, dark feeling weighs in his chest, and a wave of sadness washes over it.

He reads the message over and over, hoping that he misread it. But he doesn’t, he reads it correctly, burying himself underneath the covers as it replayed in his head over and over.

_9:58 P.M, Chaebugi: I’ve been set up on a blind date._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and I am so sorry.   
> (Unedited, whoops)

The stinging of his wrist is especially strong in the current week. And Hyungwon knows why it cramps and burns each day, why right hand has been rendered useless, all because of Yoo fucking Kihyun.

The one who  _ insists,  _ if anything, and forces Hyungwon to attend each and every blind date that is set up for him. Why? Hyungwon internally asks himself each time, only to give himself an answer,  _ because Kihyun wants him to find his soulmate. _

And unlike himself, Kihyun actually has his own soulmate. Been together for 2 years, to be exact. One who he was bonded through a timer, that came to a complete stop the minute the stole a glance into each other’s eyes. 

As romantic as it is, Hyungwon can’t help but gag (and also wish for the same to happen to him), when he sees his small hamster of a friend sitting in the lap of a man named Lee Jooheon. It’s cute, and Hyungwon is happy for him, but for too long has Kihyun been trying to get the frog into the same happiness. 

Even if it means forcing him through unhappiness to reach that happiness. 

And, for that exact reasoning, he sits in front of a buff, muscular man, with quiet and polite features. A man who’s name happens to be  _ Son Hyunwoo.  _

He looks like a good man, really, but it’s  _ awkward.  _ Hyunwoo, as kind as he was, just didn’t seem to click with Hyungwon.  _ Like a soulmate would.  _

Hyungwon knows that they aren’t meant to be, because one, his wrist throbs with surges of pain, and two, Hyunwoo keeps glancing at his wrist as if he was looking for a sign of something to change.

But there was no point of sitting in an awkward atmosphere, with the two of them fidgeting quietly, so Hyungwon starts a conversation. “So,” he starts, placing his chin in his hand and leaning forward on the table slightly, “What’s your soulmate bond?” 

Hyunwoo slowly pulls up his sleeve, to flash a name of  _ Lee Minhyuk.  _ Hyungwon’s eyes widen the minute he sees the name. 

“L-lee Minhyuk?” He whispers, eyes darting from the name to the brunet’s face, who was clueless to what was going on.

“I  _ know  _ a Lee Minhyuk,” Hyungwon quickly says, pulling his phone quickly from his pocket and dialing the said man’s number with shaky fingers. Hyunwoo now looks flustered, his pupils shaking as he nervously takes deep breathes to calm himself down.

Minhyuk picks up in no time, answering the phone with a long whine of  _ “What do you want, Hyungwonnie?”  _

And just as quickly, the tall brunet nearly shouts into the phone, “I found your  _ soulmate!”  _

 

Minutes later, Minhyuk is the one who now has taken Hyungwon’s spot, as the taller left to provide the two with privacy. He stands outside the cafe now, waiting for Kihyun to come and pick him up. 

A glance back through the window, and he sees the two finally bonded soulmates, smiling and chatting as if they have known each other forever. Just like how soulmates should. Hyungwon’s happy, he really is, but he can’t help and feel that small sting of sadness that slowly pulses through him.

_ It’s just him now.  _

To add on to the grief of being single and unbonded,  _ Wonho  _ had never replied to his last message, simply leaving him on read. It aches, it really does, and he doesn’t know if he should take the risk of messaging said male again. 

Is Wonho mad at him? But if he was, why would he be? Pulling out his phone again, he glances at his last message, that had been delivered last week.  _ I’ve been set up on a blind date.  _

Maybe Wonho was busy? Hyungwon hopes he was, frowning at himself as he had almost typed in a message to check on the other. 

But what was wrong with him sending another message? Hyungwon didn’t see any harm in it. They were friends, and he wanted to see how things were going for this friend. Typing in a new message, his finger hovers over the send button. 

A hesitation dwells within him, unsure if he should should even bother to appear into the other’s life again. 

They were only internet friends anyways, why did he care so much? 

Deleting the message once more, he pockets his phone, just as Kihyun and Jooheon pulled up in their care.

_ Later,  _ the thought says as it swirls in his head,  _ I’ll deal with this later. _

\--

A week. 

It’s been a week since he had received the message from  _ Chaebugi.  _ And he almost wishes he hadn’t, because maybe he wouldn’t have felt so  _ defeated.  _ So dead, and so done with life. 

He’s done it again, Hoseok knows he has, falling for someone that he probably never had a chance with. 

With his phone set infront of him, Hoseok crushes his pillow underneath him as he just  _ stares.  _ As if he’s waiting for a miracle to happen. As if suddenly whoever Chaebugi was, would send him a message. 

But why should the other do so? When he was the one who left him on read. 

“Ugh,” Hoseok rolls onto his back, “I’m so hopeless.” His eyes slip shut as he lays there, because maybe a nap would be better than whatever emotions he was dealing with currently. And it’s like his left wrist agrees with him, the pain that came whenever he thought about Chaebugi slowly dissolving as he slipped into dreamland. 

_ Ding. _

Hoseok shoots up, choking on his saliva as he scrambles on his bed to look for his phone. Has the other finally decided to message him? 

His wrist pulses with pain, almost letting him drop his phone. “Fuck you,” Hoseok says to his own limb, “I will like who the  _ fuck _ I want.” 

And almost as if it was replying to him, a cramp knots into his wrist, causing him to drop his phone.

Exhaling a deep sigh, Hoseok picks up his phone with only one hand this time, ignoring the other that screamed with pain. And when he turns it on, halting all breath as he waits in anticipation for a screen to flash, Minhyuk’s name is the one to show, not Chaebugi.

_ Of course.  _

He opens it to read it anyways, laughing at his friends quick typing of  _ iM GONA BE AT UR HOUSE IN 5. I HAV NEWS!! _

The door almost breaks down from all the knocks that sounded on it, and Hoseok swore he wouldn’t have had a door anymore if he had opened it a second later. Minhyuk quickly bursts in, his cheeks a light shade of pink, and the widest grin gracing his features. 

“You will  _ not  _ believe what just happened,” he screams, his blue hair bouncing all over his head as he jumps onto the brunets couch. “I met my soulmate.” 

Hoseok’s eyes widen, before a grin breaks out onto his face, and he too is jumping up and down.

But eventually he settles near the blue haired male, grabbing his hands with anticipation.  _ “Really?”  _ he says, unable to take a proper breathe due to how excited he was, “How? When? What are they like? Minhyuk-”

“Wait!” Minhyuk cuts him off, trying to process each and every question. “Let me answer each one  _ thoroughly.”  _

Hoseok nods, his cheeks aching from how wide the grin plastered on his face was.

 

And an hour later, Hoseok lays on the floor with Minhyuk, thoughts of soulmates swimming through his mind. “Wow,” Hoseok says, thinking about how fate played so perfectly for Minhyuk. “That’s so…”

“Amazing, right?” The blue haired male finishes for him, a sappy smile plastered on his face as he thinks about the one he can now call  _ his.  _ “I found my soulmate because my friend was trying to find his soulmate.” 

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok says, the name giving him a small tingle. “Is he still looking for his soulmate?” 

Minhyuk nods his head frantically, pouting at the thought of the poor frog. “It’s been his fourth blind date, and he still hasn’t found the person of his bond.” 

Hoseok is set into a wave of thoughts again, all because of the term ‘blind date’. “Blind date, huh…” 

And a comfortable silence overcomes them, sluggishly passing by as they lay on the soft carpet. A blind date. Why can’t Hoseok stop thinking about it? A blind date. A blind date. A blind date.  _ A date.  _

“Hey,” Hoseok turns to the male next to him, catching him almost drifting into a sweet sleep. “About a blind date…” 

Minhyuk is easily interested. 

\--

Hyungwon is especially grumpy today. A frown is what covers his face as he trudges through the crowds, all because of  _ Yoo fucking Kihyun.  _

He swore that after what happened with Son Hyunwoo, he would never go on another blind date. They were a waste of time, in his opinion, and yet each time Kihyun managed to convince him into it. 

Just like in the current day, where Hyungwon is found in the middle of a crowded food court at one the largest mall in Seoul. This was his fifth blind date in about two weeks, and he would make sure of it to be his last. 

But that wasn’t the only thing that pulled at his strings, of course. There was always something more that added spice to Hyungwon’s life. 

He’ll never forget it too, how at exactly 11: 38 PM,  _ Wonho finally sent him a message.  _ A wave of joy and excitement exploded through him, just as he was unlocking his phone to read said message.

And honestly, Hyungwon wished he never did. Because the exact formatting of letters appeared on his screen,  _ I, too, have been set up on a blind date.  _

It only boils his blood more to think about it, how the message seemed so  _ petty.  _ As if Wonho was  _ trying  _ to get Hyungwon annoyed. It worked, frankly, ruining the rest of Hyungwon’s days for the rest of eternity. 

But at the same time, who was he to get angry? He had done just what Wonho had done to him. If anything, he probably deserved it. 

His thoughts are interrupted suddenly, when his wrist explodes with pain, pulsing up his arm and throughout his body. A gasp sounds from him, and he holds onto a wall to support himself. 

“W-why?” Hyungwon whispers, clutching his wrist as if it would stop the pain. 

A groan is heard behind him, and when he turns around and meets the person’s eyes, everything stops. The pain, his breathing, his thoughts, all come to a sudden halt. 

And it seems to be happening to the man before him as well, as they only gaze into each other’s eyes while a realization dawns upon them. 

Hyungwon inhales a shaky breath, unable to take his eyes off the one before him. He knows, and he’s more sure than anything else in the world, that the man standing before him is his soulmate.

_ His soulmate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this rly late chapter :((((. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT ONE ASAP.   
> I've decided to use my fic writing to help me strengthen my writing skills for the SAT/ACT lmao. So, for sure, I will have more fics/chapters up sooner as I prepare for these tests. (Also wish me luck pls ;-;)  
> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will probably be the last one.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! LET'S GET IT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. Finally.

It’s as if time itself has come to a slow and uneasy stop. It’s just them, despite the ridiculously large crowd that passes around them, they feel like it’s only them.  _ Only them.  _

Hyungwon’s eyes carefully trace the other’s face, taking in and absorbing his features, admitting to himself that  _ shit, his soulmates cute.  _ The cute ears, the small nose, the large eyes, the pink lips that looked so, so soft. Unable to speak, his gaze wanders back to the others, who seems almost  _ uncertain.  _

And it does send a wave of emotions down himself, as Hyungwon’s mind can’t stop wandering back to the thought of  _ Wonho,  _ despite the one he was linked to. It’s wrecking him internally as he can’t seem to decide on who he should commit to. Of course, it should be his soulmate, but at the same time…

Wonho was too perfect.

The way he messaged him with such sincerity, emotions practically dripping off his words, somehow passing it on through his messages to Hyungwon. And the brunet loved it all, every last second he spent typing messages to the other, every smile that he ever expressed because of the other.

It’s almost as if… he couldn’t afford letting go of Wonho just yet. Even though they had no relationship or whatsoever, he wants to hold on a _ little longer. _

And the same is for Hoseok, whose eyes trace over the tallers figure over and over. He’s perfect, fitting his taste just as he would have imagined. God did him good on this one. Though he wishes that there was a  _ small  _ mistake. That possibly, him and the brunet hadn’t been linked.

That the one standing before him  _ wasn’t  _ his soulmate.

Because he still has to settle things with  _ Chaebugi,  _ possibly confess his feelings just to get the guilt out of the way. He knows that they aren’t official in a relationship or what not, but it feels like it would be wrong to just  _ leave  _ the other. 

As if his emotions weren’t already all over the damn place, now he feels like he’s cheating. That for some reason, he owed his loyalty to the one on the other side of the screen. And here he was right now, breaking that same promise.

“Hey,” the other softly whispers, snapping him out of his thoughts only to crash with reality, “I-I don’t know what else to say - I guess, so I’ll just introduce myself. My names Chae Hyungwon.” A hand is outstretched before him, and Hoseok mouths the name out, despite already knowing it earlier from Minhyuk. His hand hesitantly reaches out to the others, taking it softly and giving a small shake.

_ His hands are so large and soft. _

Hoseok blushes, but he wishes that he hadn’t. Shaking his head, he decides that he’ll deal with his other shit later. Because right now, it wouldn’t hurt to become familiar with the one he’s supposed to call his  _ soulmate.  _

“Hoseok,” he says, giving a small smile, “Shin Hoseok.”

It’s a little awkward, and Hoseok’s heart is about to reach beyond the normal average for bpm, his face flaring a bright red. It’s such a guilty feeling, and yet when Hyungwon reaches out to take his hand, he lets him. He doesn’t realize he’s squeezing the life out of it until Hyungwon let’s out a small groan, which sends him into bursts of stutters and mumbles of “o-oh, sorry…” 

It’s not a little awkward. It’s so fucking awkward. And Hoseok wants to pull every single last strand of his hair out.

It’s not long until they’re seated across one another, trying to maintain eye contact but ultimately failing. Or at least, it was failing from Hoseok’s side. He couldn’t look at Hyungwon for more than a few seconds, always returning his gaze to his fiddling hands.

_ Fuck,  _ Hoseok thinks,  _ it’s gonna be a long day.  _

\--

“But, I just don’t understand!” Hoseok explodes, pacing back and forth in front of a seated Minhyuk. “ _ Why  _ was it so awkward? Aren’t soulmates supposed to click suddenly upon meeting?” 

Minhyuk tilts his head back to think. When he returns his gaze to Hoseok, the older knows he drew a blank. 

“Maybe,” Minhyuk tries, “This is a mistake of god.”

“Ugh,” the older whines, rolling his eyes too far back that he possibly has seen his brain. When they roll back, Hoseok shoots a glare at Minhyuk.  _ “Minhyuk-,”  _

The younger quickly raises his arms in defense. “I’m not pulling your leg,” his face is completely serious, but suddenly he sends a sudden wink. “Not this time at least.” 

When Hoseok only rolls his eyes in response, he quickly throws in his great, wonderfully and thoroughly thought out explanation.

“I’m saying, what if you weren’t meant to love your soulmate?” 

Hoseok’s heart drops. He hadn’t thought of that one. 

“N-no, t-that's… that’s wrong, Minhyuk.” he bites his lip in deep thought, trying to convince the other that he in fact  _ doesn’t  _ love the wrong person. “That doesn’t make sense, then why would they be bonded to me?” 

Minhyuk shrugs, so Hoseok simply continues. 

“I refuse to believe that is this ‘gods mistake’, as you say. I was bonded to my soulmate because I was meant to  _ love  _ him.” Satisfied with his word choice, he nods his head contently at the end. This time, Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

“But you don’t, do you?” 

Hoseok’s heart drops even lower than before, if possible. There’s no way he doesn’t love his soulmate, he  _ has to.  _ They are  _ bonded.  _ Linked. A match made in heaven. How can Minhyuk even say those words?

“No… n-no I do.” 

The younger doesn’t miss a beat to shoot his nerves right in the gut. “Then why are you so unsure? If you really did love your soulmate, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” 

Hoseok gulps, knowing that Minhyuk had caught it from the corner of his eye. He’s right. The younger managed to solve his dilemma with only a few words, and he can’t do anything but hang his head. It’s wrong to not love his soulmate, it’s a practical sin. And yet, here Hoseok was, unable to get his mind off a certain someone he had met online when instead his thoughts should be about his other half.

“Instead of possibly leading the poor soul on, settle whatever unsolved feelings you have, and  _ then  _ go and have a happy ending.” 

The older can barely utter a reply, with each and every word that spills from Minhyuk striking each and every one of his nerves. When the younger thinks he’s said enough, he leaves the confused brunet to sort his feelings on his own.

It’s a dramatic exit. One just like those cliche, overdramatic dramas. It could have been a scene in a possible movie.

And Minhyuk had done it  _ perfectly. _

\--

Five dates later, and the awkward atmosphere seems to stick. It’s clingy and annoying, and Hoseok wants to burn it away. All his attempts end up in the trash, as each and every conversation of theres ended in them sitting quietly, unable to continue their conversation.

They should be in love, holding hands whenever they were together, cuddling the nights away, pressing kisses whenever they can. But they can’t, resulting in each date ending on a semi-bad note, with the next one to be dreaded.

It’s not until the sixth date, that Hoseok decides that he’s had enough. Minhyuk’s right, he should settle what unresolved feelings he had first, before finally settling down with his other half. And that’s exactly what he does, the minute he spots Hyungwon, looking as perfect as ever, seated alone in the cafe. 

He’s so beautiful, so ethereal, that Hoseok almost feels bad for what he’s planned next. But he’ll come back to Hyungwon eventually, when the time is finally right, and love him fully. Love him for all his worth, or even more. He’ll make it up to the younger, but not now. He simply wasn’t ready for a soulmate. 

Seated across the younger, Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I… I- uh, I can’t do this anymore.”  _ So much for a smooth cut.  _ Hyungwon raises a brow, and leans on his elbows. 

“What do you mean by that?” His puffy lips almost form a pout, and fuck, Hoseok can feel himself panicking. 

“I think-,” he starts, staring dead on into the younger's eyes, “I think I need more time until I settle with you, soulmate.” 

Hyungwon leans back, crossing his arms in deep thought. “Does that mean you don’t want to meet anymore?” 

Hoseok’s taken aback. When put that way, it sounds harsh.

“N-no, uh, I still want to meet but… um, b-but,” Of course his words would fail him at times like this. 

“You love someone else, don’t you?” 

The older nearly slams his head into the table. Is he that easy to read? 

“I,” he whispers, trying to find the best words to maybe end this on a good note. “I’m sorry.” 

Hyungwon chuckles, standing up to gather his things. He had known from the day he met Hoseok that his eyes were for someone else.  _ Just like he was himself.  _

“Worry not,” Hyungwon offers a smile, “Let’s start again when we’re ready, okay?” 

Hoseok almost chokes on his drink, having decided to suck up every bit of it in that moment. His soulmate is letting him love someone else. His soulmate is letting his chose his path, before settling together. And Hoseok damn near bursts into tears.

“T-thank you, Hyungwon,” he shakily breathes once recovering from his shock, “I-I’ll make it up to you once we’re ready. I promise.” 

The younger only nods, a tight smile painted on his features before he leaves. It didn’t end as badly as he had expected. His soulmate doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t resent the fact that he wasn’t loved by his bond, instead providing a complete understanding to the situation.

And Hoseok is so damn thankful, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn’t waste another second in pulling out his phone, opening the chat with  _ Chaebugi,  _ and typing in what he’s wanted for so long. 

_ Let’s meet up.  _

Drumming nervously against the phone, his breath catches in his throat at how quickly the other responds, sending him into yet another coughing fit.  _ Okay. Seoul mall?  _ Is the reply. Hoseok doesn’t miss a beat in his response. 

_ Okay. _

\--

The destined meeting, as Minhyuk would call it. A crossing of two, longing partners separated by constant factors. A dramatic touch to a forbidden love.

Hoseok isn’t too interested in dating whoever  _ Chaebugi  _ was, he just wants to let him know. That for the longest time, he loved him. And he still does, but he knows it’s time to move on. He’ll finally kiss his unrequited feelings goodbye. As much of a relieving thought it is, it’s also nerve wrecking.

With a mind full of racing thoughts, he brushes his hand through his hair countless times. Despite how he  _ doesn’t  _ want to date the other, he’s ought to look presentable at least. He runs his hands over the creases of his shirt countless times, pulling on it in case it was slightly uneven. 

His mind spins, his fingers shake, his teeth chatter- all because of this stupid crush. On a second thought, maybe Hoseok  _ doesn’t  _ want to meet whoever chaebugi was. But it’s too late to cancel, as his phone buzzes with a message. A message from you-know-who, of course (Hoseok’s too afraid to even think of his name.)

_ I’m here,  _ the message reads and Hoseok’s phone somehow ends up on the floor. They had promised to meet in the food court, and it’s only then that he realizes  _ he doesn’t know what Chaebugi looks like. _

A quick typing of the scroll keys, and he would have pressed send, if he didn’t happen to catch his soulmate sitting on another table from the corner of his eye. Internally screaming, Hoseok runs to leave as it feels so wrong to meet someone else when his soulmate is  _ right there.  _ It doesn’t help either when his wrist painfully throbs, telling him to get his ass over to his bond.

In all efforts to ignore it, he runs until he’s in front of the malls bookshop, texting his new location to the other.

And now he waits, with an aching wrist and a racing heart, for Chaebugi to appear. This time, he made sure to tell him  _ where  _ he sat. At least now they’ll have less trouble finding each other. 

Of course, until his soulmate appears  _ right around the fucking corner.  _ His wrist screams in pain, and Hoseok himself feels like screaming. Of all his unlucky days, the current’s taken first place as the worst. 

So he runs,  _ bolts  _ out of the place, settling the next destination to be a well known clothing store.

_ What are you wearing?  _ He quickly texts as he runs, his fingers slipping and resulting in a few typos. Adding in the new destination to meet, Hoseok hides behind a clothing rack just for extra measures. 

A yelp escapes his lips when his phone buzzes, gathering attention from other fellow shoppers. Apologizing lowly, he catches sight of Hyungwon just entering the store. Hoseok curses. Is he following him? 

Sneaking out, and dashing the minute Hyungwon turns his head away, Hoseok unlocks his phone as he leaves.  _ Black cardigan, white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. I’m a bit tall so you shouldn’t have trouble spotting me.  _

The outfit is too oddly familiar for Hoseok to be comfortable. It’s like he had seen it before, in its visual self instead of imagining it. But since he clearly hasn’t met the other yet, he texts him his own description of his clothing, and decides that the other should play as seeker now. 

This time he hides himself in a large crowd, bustling about all around him. If Hyungwon does happen to show up  _ again,  _ he’d be well concealed for the most part. And so, he waits, foot tapping against the tile and arms crossed over his chest. 

His heart stops when he feels a tap on his shoulder, sending him into a new wave of anxiety. His palms feel awfully sweaty, wiping them on his pants and running his hand through his hair one last time before he whirls around.

And there he was before him. Hyungwon, fitting the exact description that Chaebugi had sent him. Too shocked to utter a word, Hyungwon breaks the silence first.

“Hello,  _ Wonho.”  _

First, Hoseok giggles, his chest shaking as it dawns on him. Then he full on laughs, unable to tear the grin off his face. “Hello to you too,  _ Chaebugi.”  _

For the first time since they met, it felt right to be held in each other’s arms. They didn’t think twice either, before pressing a sweet kiss to their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this mess of a fic!!!   
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY DEAR TOYBOX, WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THIS EXACT DATE. OCTOBER 16 IS HER DAY!! IF YOU CAN PLEASE WISH HER THE HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, TOYBOX!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as fast as possible, but spare me if I don't I have a few things going on in life ;-;  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment's and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> This is for my dear friend Toybox, because they always encourage me to write such cute hyungwonho prompts :)


End file.
